


Swords and Stars On Sunset

by creativeusername



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeusername/pseuds/creativeusername





	Swords and Stars On Sunset

Roman King always wondered what his life would be like if he was born in medieval times. Not the franchise, the era. He had heard, or read, he couldn’t remember, that once upon a time your last name was an indicator of what you were in a past life. His friend, Shawn Smith, would be a blacksmith because of his name and so on. Realistically, he knew King wasn’t one of those last names, but he did find it fair in his mind to say because of his last name he’d be in line for King if he had been born in that era.

He also knew this to be untrue, the first born is the one to be king, so if anything Logan would be king if something happened to their father. He was a twin anyway, so he wouldn’t be in line for the throne at all, but he knew what happened to heirs when they weren’t lined but still were destined something. They got married off to someone who would be king or queen one day so their family could rule a larger portion of wherever they owned.

Sometimes he does feel like he’s in medieval times. His father, who would be the king until Logan, often invited work friends over for dinner, and more likely than not they would bring their children. When these dinners happened, normally Roman would be the one tasked with showing the daughters around. They always seemed to know the deal, and more often than not Roman would have to pretend to fall in love for a night before admitting he didn’t want to see them again quietly to his mother. 

Roman thought that was the worst part. There were some girls who did know the deal and would ignore it in favor of simply being friendly, and there were girls who didn’t know the deals at all. The bad thing was that if they weren’t interested in each other romantically, they would never see each other again. Sometimes Roman still wonders what happened to Valarie, a girl he could see himself falling in love with for real. He still doesn’t know why he couldn’t convince himself of that when the option was presence.

It wasn’t different when Remus didn’t show up. It wasn’t a surprise at first. Remus rarely made a good appearance and more often than not his parents prefer he not show up. It was fine. It was normal. What wasn’t normal was the family attending this time. It was Remus’ boyfriends family came over. This Remus wouldn’t be late for, much less absent. Delcan and him had just come out, the night of their fathers deciding when dinner works best for them.

Roman choose to ignore the screaming that night. It was normal for there to be some kind of screaming match, either between his parents, some of the staff, in some way shape or form there would be a fight. This time felt different. Roman convinced himself it was normal. That was the end.

“Is he in the house?” Delcan asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that settled over the dining room table. Everyone turned to him, everyone but Roman. He could feel it. He didn’t dare look up from his food.

“He shouldn’t be anywhere else.” Roman’s mother, Paulina, said matter of factly.

“That isn’t what I asked.” Delcan replied plainly. There was no inflection in his voice that showed how he felt, like always. This was normal. Delcan was normal. Everything was fine.

“Well, if he isn’t here, that’s his choice.” Roman’s father, Sean, answered a quesiton no one asked that just made Roman’s stomach flip more than it was from whatever he was eating. Everything he ate tasted the same anyway. It was fine. It was normal.


End file.
